All The Way
by yongie13
Summary: Sore itu kota Seoul sedikit diguyur hujan untuk beberapa saat. Musim panas yang mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka. Bahkan tidak seorangpun menyadari tentang itu/"Wook-ie… aku menyukaimu! Kau mau kan jadi yeojachigu oppa?"/bisakan Yesung mendengar Ryeowook mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu oppa'/ sampai Ryeowook haru kembali... YeWook/OneShoot/GS/Review ne...


**Tittle: ****All The Way**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**START STORY !**

* * *

_Sesungguhnya saat pertama melihatmu aku menyukaimu._

_Sekali saja aku ingin kau mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku._

Sore itu kota Seoul sedikit diguyur hujan untuk beberapa saat. Musim panas yang mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka. Bahkan tidak seorangpun menyadari tentang itu.

Sudah dua jam terlihat seorang _yeoja_ mungil duduk gelisah di bangku tunggu pintu kedatangan bandara. _Yeoja_ manis itu melirik ke kiri dan kanan untuk mengedarkan padangannya mencari sosok _namja_ yang harusnya menjemputnya untuk segera beristirahat di rumah.

"Akhhh!"

"Ekh? Ma-maaf nona. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap seorang _namja_ yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya saat melewati _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"_Gwenchanayo~"_ lirih _yeoja_ itu segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan rok yang digunakannya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan terlihat begitu halus.

"Aku tidak apa tuan…" ucap _yeoja_ itu kembali saat _namja_ itu ingin membantunya.

"Aku tidak setua itu…"

Degh

_"Manis~"_ batin _namja_ itu saat _yeoja_ itu selesai mengelap rok-nya dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap _namja_ yang bicara dengannya sekarang.

"A-aku minta maaf," ucap _yeoja_ itu segera.

"Um.. Kim Jongwoon _imnida…"_

_"Mwo?" yeoja_ itu memiringkan wajahnya begitu lucu saat mendengar _namja_ berambut brunatte itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau bisa panggil Yesung."

"Um…" hanya sebuah anggukan pelan tanda _yeoja_ itu mengerti untuk menjawab _namja_ itu. Ia segera memasukkan kembali sapu tangannya dan menyenderkan dirinya kembali pada kursi tunggu.

"Namamu?"

"Apa?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sedikit bingung.

"Aku boleh tahu namamu nona?" tanya _namja_ itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Sungguh saat itu ia terlihat begitu bodoh!

"Oh… Kim Ryeowook_ imnida_," ucap _yeoja_ itu sembari menarik sudut bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis dengan mata coklat caramel yang sedikit menyipit, hidungnya mungil dan bibirnya begitu lucu ditambah dua gelembungan chubby di bagian pipi-nya.

"Ryeowook-ah? Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Akk duduklah," ucap Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan _namja_ itu mendapat sela untuk duduk.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Yesung cepat namun kembali dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku juga sedang menjemput seseorang. Dia anak dari teman lama _appa_… ekhh…"

"Apa?" _yeoja_ itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung menatap _namja_ tampan itu terkejut. _Namja_ itu segera mengeluarkan selembar photo dari dalam dompetnya dan menatap Ryeowook memperhatikan gambar di photo miliknya dengan wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook? Akhhh _oppa_ minta maaf telat menjemputmu. _Oppa_ ada test tambahan tadi," ucap Yesung menarik jemari Ryeowook dan memohon maaf pada _yeoja_ itu.

Libur musim panas telah berlangsung sejak seminggu lalu. Harusnya _yeoja_ itu pergi ke Incheon saja dimana terdapat pantai bukan Seoul yang penuh gedung-gedung bertingkat. Ini sama saja seperti ia berada di Tokyo. Hanya berlibur ke luar negri saja.

Ryeowook… tepatnya Kim Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ keturunan Korea-Jepang itu hanya lahir di Seoul namun umur empat tahun Ryeowook pindah ke Jepang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Hari ini ia berkunjung ke Seoul, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yesung telah berlalu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook_-ie_… aku menyukaimu! Kau mau kan jadi _yeoja_chigu _oppa_?"

Buk!

Bukan mendapat jawaban dari Ryeowook melainkan sebuah lemparan buku tepat mengenai kepala besarnya. Yesung mengelus pelan kepalanya yang mungkin sudah kesekian kalianya dipukul Ryeowook.

_Namja_ itu selalu mengatakan tentang kesukaannya pada Ryeowook sejak _yeoja_ manis itu tiba di rumahnya.

"Sudahlah Yesung_-ie_… jangan mengganggu Ryeowook_-ie_. Dia ke sini untuk berlibur bukan mencari _namja_chigu."

"_Umma_ tidak mau mendapat menantu manis seperti Wook_-ie_?" tanya Yesung berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sebelah Ryeowook. Sedangkan _yeoja_ manis itu kembali fokus pada laptop-nya. _Yeoja_ itu sedang fokus pada artikel masakan yang dibacanya.

"Chup… _I love you!"_ bisik Yesung mengecup pelan pipi kiri Ryeowook kemudian segera berlari menjauh sebelum Ryeowook memukulnya lagi.

_Yeoja_ manis itu mengelas pipi kirinya dengan punggung tangannya sedikit kasar untuk menghapus jejak bibir Yesung.

"Daripada menggodanya kenapa kau tidak mengajak Ryeowook_-ie_ jalan ke luar?" ucap nyonya Kim sembari memotong cake buatannya.

"Wook_-ie_!" panggil Yesung cukup keras membuat Ryeowook menoleh menatapnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"_Umma_ menyuruh _oppa_ mengajakmu jalan ke luar. Kau mau?"

"Kalau kau mau Yesung_-ie_ bisa mengajakmu ke _namsan garden_. Musim panas cukup banyak orang datang ke sana," jelas nyonya Kim membuat Ryeowook menutup laptopnya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung. "_Oppa_ mau mengajakku ke sana kan?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karena _namja_ tampan itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bagaimana ya…" gumam Yesung sedikit terlihat ragu. "Bagaimana kalau kau bilang _'Oppa aku mencintaimu, ajak aku kencan ke namsan garden~'_" ucap Yesung sedikit terdengar begitu lucu dan mengundang tawa dari nyonya Kim.

"_Ahjumma_~" adu Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya lucu.

"Yesung_-ie_… cepatlah ajak Ryeowook ke sana," perintah nyonya Kim mendorong tubuh Yesung segera menjauh darinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Woaghhhh anginnya kencang sekali~" teriak Ryeowook senang. Taman yang di tumbuhi rumput itu cukup luas. Pengunjungnya tidak sebanyak yang dikatakan oleh nyonya Kim. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa keluarga yang sedang menikmati santapan makan siang mereka.

_Hari ke-empat Ryeowook di Korea._

Namsan Garden. Taman yang luas dengan beratapkan langit dan beberapa batang pohon persik yang akan bermekaran saat musim semi. Dan berbuah saat musim gugur. Dari _namsan garden_ dengan jelas bisa melihat _namsan tower_ tapi bagian yang ambil Yesung adalah bagian yang cukup sepi bukan pada tempat tanaman botani berada, di sini hanya ada pohon persik dan juga padang rumput.

"Kyaaaa~"

"Jangan berteriak chagiya~" bisik Yesung pelan setelah menarik tangan Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu terjatuh dan menimpa tubuhnya yang sudah berbaring di atas rumput. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan helaan nafas hangat Yesung menerpa wajah mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook baru tahu Yesung memiliki sepasang obsidian kembar yang begitu jernih dan rambut hitam _namja_ tampan itu bergerak mengikuti angin yang berhembus. Bibir yang sering mengecup pipinya terlihat tipis di bagian atas dengan hidung yang mancung.

"Terpesona hmm?" goda Yesung membuat Ryeowook sadar.

"Yak turunkan aku!" teriak Ryeowook sedikit menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Yesung.

"Lihatlah Wook_-ie_… langit kota Seoul begitu indah kan?"

"Ne… ini benar-benar indah," gumam Ryeowok yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu menjadikan lengan Yesung sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Apa sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau menyukai _oppa_?"

"Woaghh!" Ryeowook spontan menutup wajah mungilnya dengan jemari lentik miliknya saat Yesung menghadapnya dari samping.

"Kau kenapa?" kaget Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Maaf~" lirih Ryeowook segera bangkit dari baringannya. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini duduk bersila menghadap Yesung yang masih berbaring dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin mendengarnya dariku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu Wook_-ie_," ucap Yesung cepat. Sederet gigi putih terlihat begitu rapih saat ia mengatakannya.

_Cahaya musim panas yang berkilau. Terasa sedikit hangat saat malam hari. Apa musim panas itu begitu istimewa?_

_Kalau iya berarti ia sama seperti cinta yang tumbuh dengan istimewa._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"…"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pelan saat Yesung terlihat memperhatikannya. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggenggam erat ujung kaos yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Yesung cepat. _Namja_ tampan itu segera berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan mendorongnya kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Biar saja Yesung_-ie_. Bukankah Ryeowook terlihat manis? Lagian malam musim panas kan? Cepatlah pergi atau kalian akan ketinggalan pesta kembang apinya," ucap nyonya Kim menarik kembali tubuh Ryeowook dari kamar.

_Hari ke-enam Ryeowook berada di Korea._

Summer festival, sebuah festival yang dilakukan di pertenghan musim panas. Biasanya akan ada pertunjukkan music klasik dan juga kembang api.

"Yesung_-ie_? Wahh kau datang bersama seorang _yeoja_ hmm?" panggilan dari seorang _namja_ menghentikan langkah keduanya. Yesung menarik Ryeowook untuk sedikit dekat dengannya. Beberapa orang di depannya saat ni adalah teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Manis… aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa dia sekolah di sekolah putri?" tanya seorang _namja_ sedikit maju untuk menyentuh Ryeowook namun Yesung menghelanginya.

"Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Kami harus segera pergi, senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucap Yesung cepat kemudian menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Heii kami belum memperkenalkan diri," teriak teman-teman Yesung namun tidak dipedulikan _namja_ tampan itu lagi.

"Nahh kalau di sini tidak akan bertemu banyak orang," ucap Yesung saat ia membawa Ryeowook menjauh dari lokasi festival. Bahkan suara music saja tidak terlalu terdengar lagi.

"Tapi kembang apinya juga tidak akan terlalu terlihat karena tertutupi pohon~" gumam Ryeowook pelan.

"_Mi-mianhae,"_ bisik Yesung pelan.

Duarrrrr

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap ke balik atas pohon. Terlihat cahaya kembang api yang begitu indah.

"Yesung_-ie_… di sini kembang apinya masih terlihat, kagum Ryeowook mengguncang pundak Yesung agar _namja_ itu melihatnya juga.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Diliriknya Ryeowook yang begitu senang melihat kembang api itu.

"Bukankah mereka sangat cantik?" gumam Ryeowook masih mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau lebih cantik sayang~ awww~ Wook-ah… sakit~" rintih Yesung pelan karena Ryeowook menyikut perutnya dengan siku mungil _yeoja_ manis itu.

≠**Ý≠**

"Pakailah ini… walau musim panas tapi angin malam tetap saja dingin," ucap Yesung memasangkan mantel miliknya ke tubuh Ryeowook yang hanya menggunakan kaos polos dan juga celana pendek.

"_Gomawo _Yesung_-ie_," gumam Ryeowook pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Ryeowook.

"Yesung_-ie_," panggil Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kaki Yesung yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Keduanya sekarang melewati toko-toko di pinggir jalan yang memasang beberapa lampu dan hiasan musim panas lainnya.

"Hmm?" Yesung hanya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ryeowook yang berdiri di debalakang.

"Um… mau bergandengan?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Mwo? Apa kau sudah menyukai _oppa_?" tanya Yesung segera berbalik dan menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau!" ucap Ryeowook cepat kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Yesung.

"Akhh_ mianhae_ Wook_-ie_."

Yesung segera menggapai tangan Ryeowook dan menautkan jemarinya. Mantel Yesung yang sedikit besar ikut menutupi jemari Yesung. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan menuju rumah keluarga Kim.

Udara hangat di malam musim panas melingkupi keduanya.

_Tentang perasaan seseorang yang tidak pernah diketahui._

_Kalau hanya dengan melihat aku bisa mengerti maka aku akan selalu melihat dan memperhatikanmu agar aku bisa mengerti semua tentangmu. _

_Musim panas ini terlalu singkat untuk dimengerti._

_-Summer _Yongie_

_"Aku baru tahu kalau tangannya terasa hangat dan juga besar. Padahal kalau dilihat jemarinya mungil atau jariku saja yang terlalu kecil?"_ batin Ryeowook memperhatikan jemari mereka yang bertautan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook baru saja mengepak kembali semua barang-barang miliknya ke dalam koper. Beberapa barang titipan juga sudah dibelinya.

"Mau menghabiskan musim panas terakhir di Seoul?" tiba-tiba suara Yesung terdengar dari depan pintu. Ryeowook yang sudah selesai segera berjalan mendekati _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kemana?"

"Duduk di beranda belakang saja. _umma_ dan _appa_ sedang pergi ke pesta pernikahan, hanya kita berdua di rumah jadi tidak mungkin pergi ke luar," jelas Yesung segera melangkah untuk turun. Dibelakangnya Ryeowook telah menutup kamar tamu keluarga Kim tempatnya menginap seminggu ini dan berjalan menyusul Yesung.

_"nemonan haneureul bodaga_

_jogeuman eokkael anabwa_

_chagabgo museoun sesang_

_charari sumeo beorilkka_

_gamanhi gwireul giurimyeon_

_barami sogsagyeo june_

_yeonyag han namuship deuldo_

_da noraehan dago_

_nado moreujin anhatji_

_aesseo moreun che haesseul ppun_

_eoneusae umteugo itneun_

_eorin nalgae deureul barabwa_

_ijen duryeo wodo naui gireul_

_chajagal geoya nan_

_myeot beonigo neomeo jyeodo_

_ireonal geoya nan_

_dashi han beon nareul midgo_

_narabol geoya_

_geurae naeireun_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

_eonjen ganeun naui kkumgwa_

_maju halgeoya nan_

_sangcheo gipeun maeumeul_

_deo anajul geoya nan_

_nawa dalmeun neoreul hyanghae_

_useojul geoya_

_geurae naeireun_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

_nan Oh_

_haneureun neomu neolbgo neolbeo_

_bit ttara naraga daga_

_neol dashin mot bomyeon eojjeoji_

_buran hajiman_

_jina on shiganeul geurimyeo_

_chueogui garureul ppuryeo_

_chumeul chuneun nabi cheoreom_

_ireumeul bureumyeon dwae_

_nado moreujin anhatji_

_aesseo moreun che haesseul ppun_

_eoneusae umteugo itneun_

_eorin nalgae deureul pyeolchyeo bwa_

_ijen duryeo wodo naui gireul_

_chajagal geoya nan_

_myeot beonigo neomeo jyeodo_

_ireonal geoya nan_

_dashi han beon nareul midgo_

_narabol geoya_

_geurae naeireun_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

_eonjen ganeun naui kkumgwa_

_maju halgeoya nan_

_sangcheo gipeun maeumeul_

_deo anajul geoya nan_

_nawa dalmeun neoreul hyanghae_

_useojul geoya_

_geurae naeireun_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

_marharyeoda samkyeotdeon_

_sungan deulmada_

_neoui ireum sseotda jiun gotmada_

_huhoega millyeo ojiman_

_nal sarang handan mareobshi_

_saranghae jugo_

_neul dwieseoman ana judeon_

_neoraneun geol anikka_

_ijen duryeo wodo naui gireul_

_chajagal geoya nan_

_myeot beonigo neomeo jyeodo_

_ireonal geoya nan_

_dashi han beon nareul midgo_

_narabol geoya_

_geurae naeireun_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

_eonjen ganeun naui kkumgwa_

_maju halgeoya nan_

_sangcheo gipeun maeumeul_

_deo anajul geoya nan_

_nawa dalmeun neoreul hyanghae_

_useojul geoya_

_geurae naeireun_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

_Oh nan_

_Maybe Tomorrow"_

Prok prok prok

"Woaghhhh aku baru tahu kau punya suara yang begitu bagus Yesung_-ie_," ucap Ryeowook masih bertepuk tangan.

"Apa sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?"

"…" Ryeowook berhenti bertepuk tangan saat pertanyaan itu diucapkan Yesung kembali. _Yeoja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ketika Yesung ingin duduk disebelahnya.

Chup

"Hah!"

Rasanya tubuh _yeoja_ manis itu terasa kaku saat Yesung tanpa sadar mencium bibirnya lembut. Karena menyadari kebodohannya Yesung segera memeluk Ryeowook erat dan kembali menciumnya.

"Hmphhh Yesunghhh_-ie_eeee," bisik Ryeowook berusaha agar Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Mi-mianhae…_ tiba-tiba saja ingin menciummu. Aku minta maaf Wook_-ie_… _oppa_ mohon kau jangan marah," bisik Yesung pelan saat setelah melepaskan ciumannya namun _namja_ tampan itu masih memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Maaf~" lirihnya pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok pagi _oppa_ akan mengantarmu ke bandara," ucap Yesung berdiri kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Ryeowook.

_"Akhh maaf Wook-ie,"_ batin Yesung sekali lagi meminta maaf.

≠**Ý≠**

"Wook_-ie_… jaga dirimu ne? sampaikan salam _ahjumma_ pada orang tuamu. _Ahjumma_ sudah siapkan bekalmu juga,,, kalau ada libur kau datang saja kemari lagi," ucap nyonya Kim memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Yesung_-ie_ yang akan mengantarmu ke bandara. Kim-ahjushi bilang maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu karena dia ada_ meeting_ pagi ini."

"Ne tidak apa _ahjumma_… akan ku sampaikan salam _ahjumma_ nanti. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya selama ini, aku senang tinggal di sini," ucap Ryeowook membalas pelaukan nyonya Kim.

Yesung segera menarik koper Ryeowook dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. _Namja_ tampan itu segera menyalakan mesim mobil dan menunggu Ryeowook untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya dari nyonya Kim.

Keduanya duduk di ruang tunggu sampai menunggu pesawat tujuan Ryeowook _check-in_. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan untuk beberapa saat.

"Yesung_-ie_… kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Um?" Yesung hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu menunduk hingga membuat kepalanya bersentuhan dengan lutut. Yesung hanya memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya saja.

"Maaf~" lirih Yesung kembali.

"Sudahlah… aku tidak marah masalah itu," ucap Ryeowook segera. Ia mengerti Yesung masih memikirkan ciuman itu. "Kau terlihat aneh kalau seperti ini," tambahnya lagi.

"Wook_-ie_? Kalau kau tidak marah apa kau menyukai _oppa_?"

"…"

"Hahh~ masih belum ya?" tanya Yesung kembali membenamkan kepalanya di lutut. _Namja_ tapan itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ting

Layar yang menunjukkan pesawat tujuan Ryeowook memunculkan tulisan _check in_ yang mengharuskan Ryeowook segera menukar tiketnya.

"Nahh aku sudah harus bersiap," ucap Ryeowook berdiri dan merapikan pakaian.

Grep

Yesung memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu erat. "_Oppa_ akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Ne… aku juga akan merindukanmu," balas Ryeowook pelan dan sedikti ragu untuk membalas pelukan _namja_ itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyukai _oppa_? Sekali saja _oppa_ ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya," pinta Yesung kembali.

"Aku sudah harus pergi Yesung_-ie_… jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu dengan melambaikan tangannya setelah mengecup pelan pipi kanan Yesung.

Meninggalkan _namja_ tampan yang masih mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan memegang pipi kanannya yang dikecup oleh Ryeowook. "Hahh~ aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya."

Ryeowook tidak lagi menoleh menatap Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu segera menukar tiketnya dan membawa kopernya menuju eskalator untuk memasuki ruang boarding.

"Yesung_-ie_!" teriak Ryeowook dari eskalator membuat Yesung yang masih sedikit mendengarnya membalik tubuh.

"Mwo?"

"Aku… aku mencintaimu!" teriak Ryeowook dari kejauhan namun tidak di dengar oleh Yesung lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung bingung karena suara Ryeowook tidak terdengar olehnya.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan kepada Yesung kalau ia menghubungi _namja_ tampan itu. Saat panggilan dari Ryeowook masuk Yesung segera mengangkatnya.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf baru mengatakannya… kalau ada kesempatan datanglah ke Jepang. Aku akan menemanimu kemana saja nanti. _Bye chagiya… saranghae and sayonara_…" ucap Ryeowook segera mematikan panggilannya dan melambaikan tangannya membuat Yesung begitu senang.

"Yakk! _Jeongmal Saranghae_ Kim Ryeowook!" teriak Yesung membuat beberapa pengunjung menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

≠**Ý≠**

Pertemuan yang singkat… tapi akan berlanjut di kemudian hari.

Yesung berdiri di pagar pembatas bandara. _Namja_ tampan itu kini sedang ada di atap gedung. Di lihatnya pesawat yang dinaiki Ryeowook kini melintas di atas.

"Apa kau tahu sayang? Aku lulus test masuk Tokyo University. Mulai musim gugur tahun ini kau harus menepati janjimu," gumam Yesung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Sekedar oneshoot ringan tanpa konflik.

Aku harus kembali ke kegiatan rutin lagi. pay~ pay~

Tolong berikan review kalian kepada Oneshootini. Aku berharap kalian memberiku waktu untuk berfikir kembali.

Don't forget to follow my IG/Line/Kakao account 'mt_anita'. Yang mau bbm-an boleh invite '26B5193A' .

And follow my twitter account yongie4.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
